


That Green Colored Thing

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [21]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure TK Strand, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Soft Carlos Reyes, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK Strand is not jealous.Just because Carlos has been across the bar for the last fifteen minutes, talking to some handsome idiot who doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space and is so close to Carlos, they might as well be glued together doesn’t mean he’s jealous.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 27
Kudos: 453





	That Green Colored Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 21
> 
> “I’m not jealous, I’m just practicing my pout.”

TK Strand is not jealous.

Just because Carlos has been across the bar for the last fifteen minutes, talking to some handsome idiot who doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space and is so close to Carlos, they might as well be glued together doesn’t mean he’s jealous.

He’s concerned, _not jealous_.

He watches as Carlos says something that makes the tall, dark, and annoying guy throw his head back laughing while not subtly shifting his body so his side brushes against Carlos’ hip, and scowls.

“If you keep making that face, it’s going to stick like that.”

TK turns his head at the comment to find that his dad and Michelle have finished dancing, and are back at the table the crew took hold of when they first arrived at the bar an hour ago. Looking over their heads, he sees that the rest of his friends thankfully are still dancing.

“What face?” he grumbles, and even he can hear the petulant tone in his voice, it makes him wince as his dad and Michelle share a knowing look between them.

He looks away from them for a moment, turning his head just in time to see the guy Carlos is still talking to, place a hand on his forearm. He frowns as Carlos doesn’t do anything about it, letting it rest there.

“ _That face_ ,” his father speaks up. “You look like you’re ready to knife the guy talking to Carlos.”

“I’m not jealous,” he snaps off quickly, cringing again when his dad and Michelle raise both eyebrows at him in unison, and he distantly misses the days they annoyed each other instead of being so in sync like they are now.

“Okay,” Owen answers, and TK can’t help but roll his eyes at the pacifying tone in his father’s voice.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just – ” he starts strongly only to lose steam midway. “I’m just practicing my pout,” he finally finishes, blushing at how ridiculous he sounds to his own ears.

“ _TK_ ,” Michelle says gently, and he can see that she’s struggling not to laugh at him; there is a soft, amused smile on her face, while his father is downright grinning at him.

“Shut up,” he mutters, his blush deepening as his tone finally makes them both chuckle.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Owen tells them as he shakes his head. “I hope by the time I come back out, you will have realized that _that’s_ nothing, and you have nothing to worry about so you can stop _pouting_.”

TK lets out a long, loud huff, but nods at him anyway. Looking over at Carlos again, he lets out a breath of relief that the fool he’s still talking too isn’t touching him anymore, and at least now there is a foot of space between them. Progress.

“Your dad’s right, you know,” Michelle speaks in that soft raspy voice of her’s, she tilts her head towards the bar. “That’s nothing.”

“You don’t know that,” TK argues, he knows flirting when he sees it, and the guy is definitely flirting with Carlos. “He’s hitting on him.”

Michelle turns to face the bar; he watches her study the scene with a sharp eye. “You might be right,” she says, with a considering face. It’s a sick sense of satisfaction he feels; he doesn’t _want_ to be right. “But Carlos isn’t flirting back,” she says firmly.

“How can you be so sure?” he asks, hopeful.

“Body language for one,” she answers, pointing with her chin back at Carlos.

TK looks over at the pair; his hackles rising as the guy takes a step towards Carlos only for his boyfriend to shift away subtly.

“There’s also the fact that I have known Carlos since he was 19, and know there isn’t a player bone in his body,” she continues, turning to look at him, her blue eyes serious and protective of her friend. “He’s not that kind of guy; he would _never_ hurt you like that.”

TK swallows around the remorseful lump forming in his throat. He knows she’s speaking the truth. Carlos is one of the sweetest, most honest men he’s ever known; he doesn’t have a deceptive bone in his body.

“I know that,” he says quietly. “Deep down, of course I know that.”

“I just – “ he exhales, his shoulders dropping with sudden exhaustion. “I dragged my feet with him when we first met, and even though we’re together now and happy – _God_ , we’re so happy,” he smiles, and it makes Michelle smile too. “I keep waiting for the day he wakes up and realizes I’m not worth all the effort he puts in.”

Michelle makes a soft sound in the back of her throat before reaching out to take his hand in hers.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she shakes her head, there is a softness to her gaze that makes him grateful she cares about him. “That’s not going to happen.”

TK nods in agreement even though he doesn’t believe it himself. Sooner or later, Carlos is going to realize he can do better, and he will be left heartbroken from losing him when he already loves him so much.

Michelle narrows her eyes at him, and before he can blink, she reaches out and flicks his ear hard.

“Ow, Michelle!” he complains as he rubs at the sting. “What the fuck?”

“You’re thinking stupid,” she says, casual as can be. “Had to snap you out of it.”

He scowls at her, still rubbing his ear. “That hurt.”

“It was supposed to,” she says unapologetically. “Now, do you know what Carlos said to me the first time he mentioned you?”

TK shakes his head; he feels his face go red at the smirk she gives him.

“He said you were a _ten_ ,” she tells him, amused as he goes even redder. “And that he couldn’t get you out of his head. It has gotten sappier with every conversation. He rambles about your eyes. He can talk for hours about your face, your good heart, and he sighs like a schoolboy with a crush when he says your name, TK.”

TK licks his lips, his heart racing at Michelle’s words. “Really?”

“Really,” she answers, with a kind smile. “He’s crazy over you, darling. So why don’t you go over there and save him from that guy who can’t take a hint.”

He takes a breath and looks once more over at Carlos.

“Go, TK.”

He nods, getting off the stool and takes another breath as he starts to make his way across the bar.

“Hey,” he calls out when he gets close enough to the pair for them to hear him.

He watches as Carlos turns to face him, his eyes relieved as they land on him. “Hey, baby,” he says happily, pulling him to his side when he’s close enough, his arm around his shoulder, as his arm goes to Carlos’ waist. “Derek, this is my boyfriend TK, who I was telling you about,” he addresses the man across from them before looking once more at him.

“TK, this is Derek,” he nods towards him. “We used to work at the same precinct before he transferred to East Austin.”

TK says hello to the man in question as politely as he can.

“Nice to meet you, TK,” he says, giving him a half-smile. “Carlos just talked my ear off about you.”

TK startles at the comment. Turning his head to look at Carlos, he smiles when he spots his blush. “All good things, I hope.”

Carlos smiles at him softly, his brown eyes shining with love. “The best things, baby, the best.”

Derek laughs, amused. “Yeah, man, the best, he might have done three minutes on your eyes alone,” he teases.

“Not three minutes!” Carlos protests jokingly as he kisses the side of his face. “Five at least, babe,” he promises, and TK can’t help but laugh.

Derek laughs with him. “Who knew Carlos Reyes in love was this hilarious,” he smirks, shaking his head. “Anyway, I’ve taken enough of your man’s time. I should get out of here, but it was nice meeting you, TK.”

TK nods again, taking Derek’s hand when he offers it. Derek shakes Carlos’ hand too and wishes them a good night before he heads for the door.

“Thank god you came when you did,” Carlos says once they’re alone. “I didn’t know how to end the conversation politely,” he turns to rest his back to the bar, pulling him against him. “Derek is nice, but he’s kind of thick, he didn’t get that I just wanted to get back to you.”

TK feels his heart flutter at Carlos’ words.

“And that’s why you kept telling him about me?” he teases, his breath catching when Carlos’ raises a hand to cup his face, his thumb running gently over his cheekbone.

“No,” he shakes his head. “That’s just because I love talking about you. My amazing, wonderful boyfriend, who I can’t believe is actually mine.”

TK swallows around the lump forming in his throat, in awe of the way Carlos tells him how he feels about him so freely.

“I was watching him with you,” he starts slowly, grimacing from his previous thoughts. “He was so close, and I got jealous.”

Carlos frowns, his hands cupping now both sides of his face. “Baby, you have nothing to be jealous of, ever.”

“I know,” he answers, feeling a sting behind his eyes. “I know that you would never give me a reason to be jealous in the first place, but I get scared that one day you’ll realize you can do better than me,” he whispers, looking away.

“Look at me, Ty,” Carlos says softly but firmly, and TK can’t do anything but do as he asks, what he finds in Carlos’ expression leaves him breathless. There is so much love and fierce protectiveness in his gaze.

“There is _no one_ better than you,” Carlos starts. “You aren’t perfect, but you’re perfect for _me_. I love you, TK. I’m so in love with you. I can barely see straight most of the time from all the love I feel for you. So _no one_ is better for me than _you_. You’re it for me, got it?”

“Got it,” he says thickly, earning a smile from Carlos in response.

“Good,” he says, still smiling. “Now, how about a dance? I haven’t held you in my arms all night, and that’s a crime.”

TK laughs, it comes out a little wet but happy as he nods in agreement. Carlos beams at him, taking his hand, as they start to head to the dance floor he catches Michelle's eyes, rolling his when she looks at him amused and knowing.

Okay, so she was right, but she doesn’t have to be so smug about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
